The Unsinging Angel
A 5 year old little angel who can't sing befriend with a teenage orphan kangaroo and they help with angels human friend and kangaroo adopted human sister. Plot One time in the Heavenly Realm, there was a 5 year old little angel named Crystal and she has trouble singing, everytime she tried to sing her voice will break everything, her two aunts, Ruby and Emerald the Double Angels gave her a harp to play music. Then Crystal went down to earth and she met a 12 year old girl named Hannah Haines, who lived with her mother, Grace and then a friendly ghost, Casper and his best friend, Kat Harvey came and they help Crystal and Hannah about their problems. After having adventures with Casper, Kat, her father, Dr. James Harvey and his uncles, Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso the Ghostly Trios, Crystal and Hannah were being visited by Australian American girl named Olivia and her older kangaroo sister, Toulee the Teenage Orphan Kangaroo and they were very nice with them but Toulee's arch nemesis, Friedrich McDennis was trying to harm her but Crystal used her hard singing voice and knocked everything on him. Toulee thank Crystal for saving her, so she, Olivia and her father, Ranger Edger William have a great time with her, Hannah, Grace and the Double Angels and returned home to Australia and rejoice Mrs. William. 3 weeks later, the evil poacher Friedrich McDennis has his next evil plan to counter the Haines house so he needs something to get rid of the Haines family and their Angels friends. But Mathilda tod him that they need of Jean Moris, Jap and Nick again just like last time so they and Friedrich and his gang use one of the building trucks to capture the good guys and destroy their home. But Crystal and the Double Angels save Hannah and Grace and fly them to Australia. They tries to stop Jean Moris, Jap, Nick, Friedrich and Mathilda but the Haines house had been destroyed. Meanwhile in the People's Republic of China, the immortal witches and warlock Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and one of her siblings, her boyfriend and his cousin, Xiangliang, Zuiqi, Shuxien and Fa'er-Nuo hears the Haines house had been destroyed by by Jean Moris, Friedrich and their gang, so they must rebuilt it and stop them. But Zuiqi told her sister, Huaxing, where are Crystal, the Double Angels and the Haines where are they going to live if the house has been destroyed, Huaxing told her that they are going to live with Toulee, Olivia and their parents in Australia. She, Zuiqi, Xiangliang, Shanying, Shuxien, Ka-Lun and Fa'er-Nuo have got an idea to have two French ladies and their angels move to Australia. At Australia, Toulee and Olivia are playing tag and they were touching, but they heard something came from the sky and it was Crystal, Hannah, Grace and the Double Angels, and they told them that the villains destroy their homes and the immortal witches and warlocks needs to defeat them and rebuilt their home so Toulee and Olivia invited Crystal, Hannah, Grace and the Double Angels to come live with them and their parents, they were so glad so they can't be homeless. So they have a plan to stop those villains and rebuilt their homes. Later Toulee and Olivia bring Crystal, Hannah, Grace and the Double Angels to their home and met Ranger William and Mrs. William, they told them that Friedrich, Jean Moris and their gang have ruined the Haines home and the immortal magic users needs their help to fix it. It was dinner time and Mrs. William has cooked australian food for everyone, Grace and Hannah have always eating French food and good things in Paris now in Australia they're good too. After the gang have eating and drinkng some foods, they give them a tour around Australia. They have to find a way to stop those villains before they cause more problems. Back at the People's Republic of China, the witches and warlocks have to do something's magic to rebuilt the Haines house, so they can do alchemy and magic and they said "He Duomu Yuanjun pratyaggira ajcati mizrana padamala tu sarva sucayati sarvavidha kakubbhanda adbhuta mayavin!" And then suddenly happened and it's a kind of the builders instructed the Haines house. And Huaxing, Shanying and Friends can't wait to tell Crystal, Hannah, Grace and the Double Angels that finished the house. Back in Australia, Toulee, Olivia and Ranger William gave Crystal, Hannah, Grace and the Double Angels tour in Australia, but they heard magic and it was the five of the immortals friends appears with their magic and tell them that Friedrich, Moris and their gang have ruined the Haines's house and they need to stop them until the builders rebuilt the house so Toulee and Crystal need to get one of the best friends which they know first. Meanwhile, Toulee and Crystal arrived in Frostibite Falls and they finds Rocky and Bullwinkle whose they reunite with Toulee and they meet Crystal, but Rocky and Bullwinkle didn't realizes that Jean Moris, Friedrich and their thugs have ruined the Haines house so they need to get something scary to scare them away. Back with Hannah, Olivia, Grace, Ranger William and the immortals were still waiting to save the day and they're working on the instructions to finish up the Haines house and the builders instructed can do the best they can. Back in America, Toulee, Crystal, Rocky and Bullwinkle have found Whipstaff manor and tells Casper and the Ghostly Trios about the villains destroy the Haines house in Paris, but Casper and his uncles told them that the Parisian house will be rebuilt by immortal friends and then he and his uncles can scare Friedrich and his gang away, so they have to fly to Paris immediately. In Paris Friedrich and Jean Moris are very angry because the Haines house is going to be rebuilt, they were not happy because of the real immortals's magic and then suddenly Casper and the Ghostly Trios came and stop those villains. After the Ghostly Trios scare Friedrich, Jean Moris and the gang, they, Casper, Rocky and Bullwinkle call the police and they came and arrested them. Later the immortal friends and the builders have finished the House, they were proud of the Haines because they are very happy and now their home is fix. After the builders has finished to fix the Haines house, the Double Angels thank those Ghostly Trios for scary those villains away. Hannah and Grace are so happy that their home is fix, they Crystal and the Double Angels thank Toulee, Olivia and Ranger William for making them feel comfortable and they'll come visit anytime when. The End! Category:Season 1 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Toulee and Crystal Show episodes